


Long Day.

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong?" Ron finally asked as they walked into the lift, curiosity finally getting the better of him.</p><p>"I've had a shitty day!" Harry snapped, still looking at his feet.</p><p>"And I haven't?!" Ron shot back, speaking before thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/capitu/profile)[**capitu**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/capitu/) who gave me the prompt of _Harry/Ron, working really late at Auror training._.

"You know, when I signed up to be an Auror I didn't imagine there'd be quite so much paperwork," Ron grumbled to Harry as they finally walked out of the office together.

"Tell me about it," Harry sighed.

It had been a bad enough week already, what with all the normal work of Auror training. But then this case that had just closed . . .

How anyone could do that to a kid, Ron would never know. And of course they got given a lot of the paperwork. They were still trainees after all and got stuck with a lot of things that the fully trained Auror's didn't want to do.

There was silence as they waited for a lift down to the Atrium. Harry was studying his shoes and Ron leaned against the wall opposite him. Harry wasn't normally this quiet, Ron thought. They usually had plenty of complaints to make about the days work, or were busy making fun of how much of an arse kisser Smithy was. But today Harry just stood there with his arms folded looking thoroughly pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Ron finally asked as they walked into the lift, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"I've had a shitty day!" Harry snapped, still looking at his feet.

"And I haven't?!" Ron shot back, speaking before thinking.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Ron before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. It's just-" Harry paused and Ron reached out a hand to his friends shoulder, wanting to let him know he understood, that he was there with him. Ron's fingers brushed against the soft skin of Harry's neck and he shivered under Ron's hand.

"You're tired. Yeah. Me too," Ron said quietly.

Harry looked up at him and then before Ron knew how it had happened, they were kissing. So gently and slowly, that time seemed to spin out and lengthen. Ron could taste the coffee Harry always drank now, and feel a faint hint of stubble just emerging.

Finally - but too soon - the lift reached the Atrium and they sprang apart before the lift doors opened.

"Lets go home," Ron said, heading for the door first. He shoved his hands into his pockets to stop himself from reaching for Harry.

Ron looked around once he realised Harry hadn't followed him, and Harry was still standing in the lift. He was looking thoughtfully at Ron, and his tongue sneaked out to quickly lick his lips.

"Yeah, lets go home," Harry said. And he smiled.


End file.
